Lily Potter's Diary
by AmandaPanda82891
Summary: Lily Potter( Harry and Hermione's Daughter) decides to keep a diary.
1. First Week

Dear Diary,

Today was so much fun. Since I'm on break, I went to Diagon Alley with the fam and Lauren (My BFF) and got a whole bunch of stuff. I got a Cat (who I named Sarafina, such a pretty name), dress robes ( Bright Magenta with black sleeves) and new school Pom-Poms ( Since we have a cheerleading squad). It was so awesome when I ran into my BF ( boy friend) Ryan Longbottom. He is the cutest boy at HW ( Hogwarts). I also saw my friends Claire, Alizabeth, Harry , Kyle , Bailee and Natilie. We are the most know group of friends at HW. I love being in Gryfindor!

A couple days ago I went to a party with my friends at the Black House. I like passed out and was bedridden for 3 days! When I woke up, Lauren was sitting next to my bed sleeping. On the table my mom had my favorite tea. I asked her what happened, she said I walked in and like passed out. My mom ( Hermione Granger Potter who is a well known Healer) said someone put a spell on me. Like who would do that? I have no enemys. My dad got me Sarafina because of what happened.

I talked to Uncle Sirius the other day and he said to try out for Quidditch, but I am on the cheerleading squad. He said it was ok but he seemed kinda upset. But it's my life!!!!!!! I have top grades in my year. Even Professor Snape likes me! He like hated my parents when they were at HW. I'm glad he likes me. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dad says he has always wanted the be the DADA teacher. My favorite teacher would have to be Professor Hagrid. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures class. I got to ride a Hippogriff (Buckbeak) the same one mom and dad rode in 3rd year. I'm in third year now. It's so much fun! Everyone knows me and Jamie ( My twin brother). It's so cool. Well I love school. Ryan makes it even better. He kissed me last week when we went to Hogsmade. We held hands the whole time, shared butterbeer and he bought me candy at HoneyDukes. He is so sweet. MOm and Dad even approved of him. I think they did because he's dad's bosses son. But I would have been his girlfriend anyway. He said he can't wait to see my new dress robes. He promised to take me to the Yule Ball. I can't wait. Well I gotta go. If my dad walks in again and see's me awake I'll get you taken away seeing as he threatened already, Write back Tomorrow.

Love,

Lily

Dear Diary,

I go back to HW today. I'm really excited to see my friends on the train. Something will be said about the party, I know it. But oh well. That's how life goes. Everyone thinks I'm going Muggle. Like Half my fam are Wizards and Witches and the other half are Muggles. DUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I live an awesome life. Since my mom killed Voldamort, I am completly safe. The cat I got yesterday is having kittens!!!!!!! She and Crookshanks really must have a "relationship". So mom said she'd send Hedwig when she has them. I hope there is tea left down stairs. Gonna go see! Write Later!

Love.

Lily


	2. Week 2

November,28, 2019

Dear Diary,

Today was so much fun. Since I'm on break, I went to Diagon Alley with the fam and Lauren (My BFF) and got a whole bunch of stuff. I got a Cat (who I named Sarafina, such a pretty name), dress robes ( Bright Magenta with black sleeves) and new school Pom-Poms ( Since we have a cheerleading squad). It was so awesome when I ran into my BF ( boy friend) Ryan Longbottom. He is the cutest boy at HW ( Hogwarts). I also saw my friends Claire, Alizabeth, Harry , Kyle , Bailee and Natilie. We are the most know group of friends at HW. I love being in Gryfindor!

A couple days ago I went to a party with my friends at the Black House. I like passed out and was bedridden for 3 days! When I woke up, Lauren was sitting next to my bed sleeping. On the table my mom had my favorite tea. I asked her what happened, she said I walked in and like passed out. My mom ( Hermione Granger Potter who is a well known Healer) said someone put a spell on me. Like who would do that? I have no enemys. My dad got me Sarafina because of what happened.

I talked to Uncle Sirius the other day and he said to try out for Quidditch, but I am on the cheerleading squad. He said it was ok but he seemed kinda upset. But it's my life!!!!!!! I have top grades in my year. Even Professor Snape likes me! He like hated my parents when they were at HW. I'm glad he likes me. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dad says he has always wanted the be the DADA teacher. My favorite teacher would have to be Professor Hagrid. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures class. I got to ride a Hippogriff (Buckbeak) the same one mom and dad rode in 3rd year. I'm in third year now. It's so much fun! Everyone knows me and Jamie ( My twin brother). It's so cool. Well I love school. Ryan makes it even better. He kissed me last week when we went to Hogsmade. We held hands the whole time, shared butterbeer and he bought me candy at HoneyDukes. He is so sweet. MOm and Dad even approved of him. I think they did because he's dad's bosses son. But I would have been his girlfriend anyway. He said he can't wait to see my new dress robes. He promised to take me to the Yule Ball. I can't wait. Well I gotta go. If my dad walks in again and see's me awake I'll get you taken away seeing as he threatened already, Write back Tomorrow.

Love,

Lily

November 29, 2019

Dear Diary,

I go back to HW today. I'm really excited to see my friends on the train. Something will be said about the party, I know it. But oh well. That's how life goes. Everyone thinks I'm going Muggle. Like Half my fam are Wizards and Witches and the other half are Muggles. DUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I live an awesome life. Since my mom killed Voldamort, I am completly safe. The cat I got yesterday is having kittens!!!!!!! She and Crookshanks really must have a "relationship". So mom said she'd send Hedwig when she has them. I hope there is tea left down stairs. Gonna go see! Write Later!

Love.

Lily

November, 30, 2019

Dear Diary,

Last night was so much fun! During the sorting Ryan whispered something really special in my ear." Over break I almost cried every night because I didn't get to see you everyday. I missed you so much. At the party I thought if I were to see you get killed, I would find whoever did this to you and do the same to them." I like almost started crying right there. He is so sweet. The feast was awesome. It was a Thanksgiving Feast. Like whatever that is. Grandma says it's a time when Americans are thankful for the Pilgrims and Indians. We had turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce and a ton of other things.

I had a Grandma Lily and Grand-daughter Lily moment today. I was thinking about Ryan. I totally thought she would be suprized because I have a boyfriend. But she said well thought anyway it sounded like her and Grandpa James. Isn't that sweet? These moments are so cool. I love them so much. Well enough about that. My friends Kyle and Harry tell me everything Ryan says about me in their dormitory. Two weeks ago he said how much he loved me and that he dreamed of getting married one day. I've had dreams like that too! I still think that is the sweetest thing ever! We have a date on Saturday. Which is only two days away! I can't wait!

I have muggle studies today! I love learning about muggles from the Magical point of view. When I told Dad he said that's exactly what mom said in third year. I can't believe it's 4:30 and no one else is up. Sarafina is sleeping next to me. (Mom sent her to HW) She has been really depressed since we came back. Lauren thinks it's because she misses Crookshanks. Maybe I should write a letter to Mum and ask her what Crooky has been doing lately. Well I gotta go get ready for my classes. Everyone is waking up now.

Love,

Lily

Later The same day

Dear Diary,

I am so sad right now. Me and Ryan got into a huge fight. I skipped dinner because I couldn't stop crying. It's dinner right now. I'm sitting in the common room in the same chair mum and dad had their first kiss. I makes me cry harder to think about kissing. OH NO! Guess who just walked into the common room!!!!! RY...

I'm sorry to just stop writing like that but he said " We need to talk." I was kinda scared when he said it because that's what guys say when they are going to break up with you. It was a good thing though. He apologized for what he said and that it wasn't true. The spiders in the forest did and that his parents are sending him an owl since his rat died. Oh I guess I should tell you what happened. Ok we were outside after classes talking about Hogsmade on Saturday. Then he just blurted out that my cat killed his rat. Which is completly untrue since Sarafina has been in the Girls dormitory since we got back. We just started arguing and Hagrid told us it was time for dinner. I told him I wasn't feeling good . Which is partially true and went into my dormitory and got you. He seemed really upset over what happened. Then he gave me a hug and a kiss. I'm all better now. I have to go study (With Ryan of couse). Write more later.

Love,

Lily

Even Later the same day

November, 30, 2019

Dear Diary,

Last night was so much fun! During the sorting Ryan whispered something really special in my ear." Over break I almost cried every night because I didn't get to see you everyday. I missed you so much. At the party I thought if I were to see you get killed, I would find whoever did this to you and do the same to them." I like almost started crying right there. He is so sweet. The feast was awesome. It was a Thanksgiving Feast. Like whatever that is. Grandma says it's a time when Americans are thankful for the Pilgrims and Indians. We had turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce and a ton of other things.

I had a Grandma Lily and Grand-daughter Lily moment today. I was thinking about Ryan. I totally thought she would be suprized because I have a boyfriend. But she said well thought anyway it sounded like her and Grandpa James. Isn't that sweet? These moments are so cool. I love them so much. Well enough about that. My friends Kyle and Harry tell me everything Ryan says about me in their dormitory. Two weeks ago he said how much he loved me and that he dreamed of getting married one day. I've had dreams like that too! I still think that is the sweetest thing ever! We have a date on Saturday. Which is only two days away! I can't wait!

I have muggle studies today! I love learning about muggles from the Magical point of view. When I told Dad he said that's exactly what mom said in third year. I can't believe it's 4:30 and no one else is up. Sarafina is sleeping next to me. (Mom sent her to HW) She has been really depressed since we came back. Lauren thinks it's because she misses Crookshanks. Maybe I should write a letter to Mum and ask her what Crooky has been doing lately. Well I gotta go get ready for my classes. Everyone is waking up now.

Love,

Lily

Later The same day

Dear Diary,

I am so sad right now. Me and Ryan got into a huge fight. I skipped dinner because I couldn't stop crying. It's dinner right now. I'm sitting in the common room in the same chair mum and dad had their first kiss. I makes me cry harder to think about kissing. OH NO! Guess who just walked into the common room!!!!! RY...

I'm sorry to just stop writing like that but he said " We need to talk." I was kinda scared when he said it because that's what guys say when they are going to break up with you. It was a good thing though. He apologized for what he said and that it wasn't true. The spiders in the forest did and that his parents are sending him an owl since his rat died. Oh I guess I should tell you what happened. Ok we were outside after classes talking about Hogsmade on Saturday. Then he just blurted out that my cat killed his rat. Which is completly untrue since Sarafina has been in the Girls dormitory since we got back. We just started arguing and Hagrid told us it was time for dinner. I told him I wasn't feeling good . Which is partially true and went into my dormitory and got you. He seemed really upset over what happened. Then he gave me a hug and a kiss. I'm all better now. I have to go study (With Ryan of couse). Write more later.

Love,

Lily

Even Later the same day

Dear Diary,

I talked to Lauren about what happened . She said Ryan was really upset at dinner. He explained the whole thing to all of them. When Alizabeth asked where I was he got so upset and came to the common room to find me. Enough about that. Studying was sooooooooo much fun. We were in the muggle studies classroom. When we were on the computer we came across a website called We looked up Harry Potter stories. I got so into reading them. They were really interesting. Some were really weird and perverted. Then at 1:00 he walked me to my dormitory. He even said Don't ever stop believing in our love. Let the fire of Passion burn forever in our hearts. I cried but when I got back into the dorm. When I told Lauren she cried too. Well I'm getting tired. Write more in the morning.

Love,

A Happy Lily


End file.
